Boku No Kyuketsuki
by kailleh
Summary: A vampire fic, the Uchiha's Uchiha Sasuke found a mate... Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

Kailleh: Konnichiwa mina

Kailleh: Konnichiwa mina!! Waves like an idiot This is a sasunaru vampire ficcie! I know I should be finishing The Adverse Effect but I just have to post this... Got nothing to say... hehehe... so on with the fic! Oh and the ages are the same in shipuuden xept Sasu maybe 18 at age.

Title: Boku no Kyuketsuki (My Vampire)

Warning: Yaoi and blood sucking scene

Pairings: Sasunaru, Kakairu and soon to follow... hehehe

Dedication: To kenmako and Shikamaru, love you both

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_**Cut 1**_

_**The Elixir Called Blood**_

It is painful being an immortal

As a vampire

Living in shadow and darkness for centuries

You will find yourself alone in the devil's road

Seeking answers to the mystery of your existence

A creature of night bound in never ending hunger for blood

Blood lust

It fires your adrenaline drawing excruciating hunger

Burning your body with just a tiny drop

Giving life to this never dying body

Pale and callous

A creature that appears to be human but is not

Born in the arms of darkness who seeks for salvation

A true evil that finds pleasure in darkest passion

We live amongst you but you couldn't see

We hide ourselves in silence and secrecy

We feed in dark corners of the streets

You'll love our vampire kiss

Now I held you in my arms

Will you hear my plea?

Will you let me?

Feed in thee

Puddles...

Endless puddles in the stormy night, the large cementery was muddy as the drops of rain splattered heavily on the dirt covered tombs.

Cold...

It was so cold as he stood infront of his parents' tombs staring at it with blank sapphire eyes, he shivered ever so lightly as the chilly wind passed, teeth catching his lower lips. His lightly tanned skin was now pale due to the coldness that was surrounding him for hour now, his inside was burning contrasting the chilly outside freezing his body.

Pale lips gently parted as a sob escaped tears laced his cheeks mixing with rain water, suddenly he fell down to his knees making a sound of splash as his knees collided with the mud covered earth.

He was growing unconscious when he felt cold hands stroking his wet blonde hair, there was a voice telling him to sleep, deep soothing voice relaxing his tired body. His eyes grew drowsy as he tried to see the face beside him but his sight was becoming blurry.

But before he finally surrendered to the arms of deep slumber, his dazed sapphire eyes had a glimpse of deep onyx eyes staring softly at him.

"Oyasumi, tai setsuna hito." (Goodnight my dearest)

He felt lips trailing his neck until it rested on the junction on his neck and shoulder, there was a sudden feel of acute pain before it disappeared into nothing but a feeling of sudden comfort.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

He was awakened by the sudden blast of cold nightwind from the open window, hazel brown eyes snapped open looking confused around his room he sat up on his bed gently scratching his head mussing up his shoulder lenght brown locks. Disoriented as he was he walked towards the open window closing it, how did he forgot to secure its lock? His question was suddenly wiped off when a pair of strong cold arms wrapped themselves around his middle.

"Have you rested enough my dolphin?" a voice asked, cold callous hand from behind traveled to the hazel eyed man's face tracing his lips gently as he shivered from the cold touch. "Ruka, I missed you."

Iruka smiled and brought his hand to interlace it with the other's cold ones relaxing on that familiar touch, he tilted his head letting his hair to brush off his shoulder offering his bare flesh to be touch. "Kashi, you didn't call to tell me you're coming home."

"My dolphin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm here now. I was detained by the the siblings, the younger of the brats found a mate that I have to watch over his actions." Kakashi then leaned his head down tracing the soft skin of Iruka's neck, the smaller man's skin trembled underneath his cold touch. Without farther invitation, Kakashi sunk his fangs to the mortal's warm skin drinking his life blood like a man consuming water after a marathon.

Iruka enjoyed the somewhat exquisite pleasure the vampire was giving, it felt so intimate and full of unexplainable passion heating up his whole body. After sometime, he felt weak and couldn't anymore hold his weight up, feeling his mortal's problem Kakashi stopped and brought his face up before burying it to the soft tresses of the young man's hair.

"I'm sorry I fed longer... it's just that we've been apart for a whole month and I-"

"Hush... I understand and I'm not complaining."

Kakashi smiled and peirced his fangs to his own inner lip before turning Iruka around and kissing him with great hunger, the mortal tasted the elixir offered to him as he sucked the vampire's bottom lip loving every intimate moments of their blood exchange. The vampire gently pulled away and stared lovingly at his mortal's scarred yet beautiful face.

"I love you, my dolphin."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto woke up and found himself laying in a bed with fluffly black covers, it was so soft and comfortable, the sapphire eyed boy loved the feeling of its smoothness touching his bare skin... 'Bare skin?!'

Abruptly Naruto sat up the blanket covering himself glided smoothly on his naked body, who had brought him there? Who had stripped him from his wet clothes? Then he remembered the deep onyx eyesnof his rescuer and that low soothing voice calling him.

'Oyasumi tai setsuna hito.' Naruto remembered those words, it was whispered to him as strong cold arms held hom tightly.

"So, you are awake little one. How are you feeling?" a familiar deep voice pulled Naruto from his trance, he turned to his side to see a young man few years his senior, sitting beside him. His sapphire orbs were caught with endless pool of black. The man's face was so pale and looks smooth, head crowned with black hair that was spiked at the back, there was something about the man that made the sapphire eyed boy to back out a little.

The onyx eyed man felt a wave of trepidation radiating from the boy, he smiled gently and reached a cold hand to caress the sapphire eyed boy's cheek. Naruto instantly jerked away from it not because he was afraid to be touched but because of its coldness... there was no human warmth in there.

'Kyuketsuki.' Naruto thought as the man's smile grew wider baring his sharp fangs, the boy shuddered not in fear but in a sudden unexplainable excitement. He was going to get himself killed, surely he would die in the arms of this creature of the night... he'd be with his parents but... why was the vampire's smile fading? Face changing into an expression of loneliness, somehow Naruto felt like they were the same.

"You are selfish..." the vampire had spoken leaving the side of the bed to stand up away from the sapphire eyed mortal. Confused, Naruto stood up wrapping the velvet cover around his naked form and walked toward the vampire, "Doushite? Why am I being selfish? Aren't you going to feast on me?"

"No, I'm not going to feed on you... You are selfish for you wish. To die? Is it what you want? Pityful I say." the vampire turned to look at him their eyes connected and Naruto saw longingness from those onyx depths, he couldn't understand but he found himself approaching the vampire and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I do not understand you but... I couldn't help myself from seeing the loneliness hidden in your eyes."

The vampire leaned to the warmth of the mortal, relaxing in the human touch that brought heat into his heart. Gently, he locked his arms around the mortal burying his face to the soft mass of blonde hair.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and I brought you here to become my companion... that is if you want, my little one." Naruto mentally laughed at the petname but couldn't say no to the request, maybe this was his fate after the death of his parents. To be with an immortal, with a kyuketsuki.

Loneliness of those endless onyx pools touched his heart, it was the same sight he could see in his reflection in the morning. Pure untainted loneliness. He wanted to wipe it off with happiness... he still couldn't understand this but without hesitation he answered the waiting vampire.

"Yes."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Hope you like the first cut! It's short but usually my first chapters are short. Tell me what you think. Do I need to continue? Hehehe... read nd review pipol!! And read my other stories and post a review too I'll appreciate it very much! Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Kailleh: Wow

Kailleh: Wow! Thank you for all those who read and reviewed. Arigato!! Whatever I'll type in here is fiction alright?? No flames okaaaaay!!

P.s: And yeah about my grammar and spelling, I haven't check it yet coz my chapters are freshly typed before posting... to lazy to check... forgive me ne? I don't have beta.

Disclaimer: Naruto series is Kishimoto-sama's property not mine.

Title: Boku no Kyuketsuki

Dedication: To my former bands; Angels Solitaire, Dare Devils, CruXifix and June Freezer... I miss all of you! And to oka-chan!! I MIS YAH!

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_**Cut II**_

_**Sanctuary Of Darkness**_

_**D**__eep within the core_

_**A**__ world hidden in shadow_

_**R**__aving for the light to see_

_**K**__nowing that it wouldn't be_

_**N**__ever see the light again_

_**E**__ternity in the shadowed den_

_**S**__alvation would never be_

_**S**__oul never be free_

Gentle snow had started; the gentle falling of snowflakes was a beautiful sight as they danced under the dark night sky. The soft wetness glistened with the rainbow-colored lights coming from the different bars and slut houses of the red light district.

His hand reached out and delicately placed it on the window pane, hand trailing down the frozen glass leaving a long curved trail along its path. He stared down by the lively and colorful streets, every business establishments were swarmed by people hoping to get a drink to escape the cold weather and also to find a quick fire.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he withdraw his hand from the window, his smirk widened a little baring his small deadly fangs dark eyes glazed over turning into a red hue, he once again spayed his hand over the window pane and cracks appeared on the frozen glass before shattering into pieces.

"The snow and shattered glass are the same... two crystal like things that are deadly in their own way... as for mortals and immortals they very much reassemble them." Sasuke catched a glass shard and gently lifted his hand outside the broken window to catch a snowflake. He stared at his open palm, the glass shard remained as it was even the snowflake remained, it didn't melt as Sasuke wanted.

The onyx eyed man gently lifted his hand to his lips swallowing its content before chocking and spitting blood to the cheap wooden floor, Sasuke kneeled down and run his hands to the stain on the floor he smiled as his hand found the glass shard and not a sign of the snowflake... it melted, so something in his immortal body was still warm, enough to melt a single snowflake. Like humans.

"Sasuke, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" a voice brought Sasuke to look behind him, the blonde mortal was there looking shocked of the blood staining the floor and Sasuke's lips.

"No my liitle one... I am alright?"

Naruto frowned at the answer and approached the vampire, he pulled a hanky from his pocket and wiped the blood on Sasuke's lips. "Baka."

Sasuke smiled and covered the hand wiping his lips with his, "No, you're the dobe." the blonde glared at the vampire, "Teme!"

The vampire chuckled and wrapped his arms around the mortal, Naruto blushed and tried to pry away from the embrace but Sasuke didn't even bulge. "Teme!! Hanase!!" the sapphire eyed boy shouted hitting the vampire on the chest.

"Iie...We are going somewhere."

"Hounto ni? Where?" the blonde stopped hitting the vampire as Sasuke slipped through the broken window, Naruto screamed for his dear life when they fell from the 13th floor of the cheap motel. The mortal shut his eyes closed and waited for them to collide with the solid ground but it didn't come, Naruto opened his sapphire eyes and found himself staring down at the city below. They were a hundreds of feet above the ground.

Naruto glanced up and found Sasuke staring at him, "Nani?" the blonde asked awed by how the darkness of the nightsky contrasted with the onyx eyed vampire's pale feature, it was as if Sasuke's skin was illuminating.

"Sleep my little one. And when you wake up we're in a different world."

The blonde's eyes suddenly glazed over as Naruto stared at Sasue's now blood red eyes, the sound started to fade as the city below them became blur lines. The sapphire eyed mortal felt his head fell back as he drifted to a comfortable slumber.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh **

Sapphire eyes opened as consciousness brought its owner to the realm of wakefulness, Naruto sat up from the bed and found himself covered with endless crimson silk blanket. "Where am I?"

"You're at my castle, at my room more specifically my bed." only after hearing that did Naruto noticed that Sasuke was lying next to him and that they were both naked as the day they were born. "Te-teme!! What are you doing here in bed with me?? You! You hentai!! You molested me didn't you? You! Kyuketsuki no hentai!! Wah!!"

And the vampire silenced the mortal by clamping their lips together, Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke's eyes were closed. Blush tainted his whiskered cheeks and the blonde mortal pushed the vampire off him, he blushed harder as he unconsciously touched his lips with his fingertips. 'A guy kissed me!! And on top of that he's-he's a vampire!! WAH!'

"Ne dobe, let's go for you to meet my brother." Sasuke said pulling Naruto off the bed, the blonde felt a gush of wind run through his body and in a blink of an eye they found themselves dressed. Sasuke wore an all black outfit that seemed to be pulled off from the old European Era while Naruto wore a simple blue tunic and dark pants that was a bit bigger to him, making the mortal feel as if he was childishly dressed.

They walked through the seemingly endless corridors, the place was painted and decorated in dark colors and pieces making Naruto feel out of place. Unconsciously, the mortal moved closer to the vampire who smiled a little, Sasuke brought an arm to wrap snuggly around the blonde's shoulders. "Don't be scared my little one."

"I'm not scared TEME!" the mortal snapped earning him a chuckle from the vampire.

They arrived infront a large oak door, its sides were framed with gothician designs. The door opened and Naruto was amazed as the inside of the room was presented, it was a great hall with a large table in the middle filled of all the mouth watering food you could ever imagine. The blonde was seated at the end of the table and the vampire sat on his left, a man with a mask covering half of his face and spiky silver hair approached them.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama is not home there is a certain problem with the lycanthropes he's looking up now." Kakashi bowed a little and the Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement. "Are we having problems with the lycan clan? Foolish creatures thinking that they could defeat us."

The masked man smiled and bowed again "I must be going Sasuke-sama... my little dolphin is waiting for me."

Sasuke smirked as the other vampire started to disappear, "Say hello to Iruka for me."

Naruto wasn't minding the onyx eyed vampire and his companion's little talk, the blond mortal was already devouring some of the dishes on the table. He never experienced eating something fancy in his whole fifteen years of life and Naruto was eating with great hunger as if it would be his last meal, the vampire chuckled at his mortal companion. "Don't eat too fast little one. All the foods in your sight are only for you."

The blonde mortal blushed. Damn that vampire for being sweet to him! Naruto continued eating now in a slower phase.

Sasuke watched his angelic sapphire eyed boy eat, amazed that the blonde mortal could eat that much and could stay fit. His body was lean with just the right curves; small waist and surprisingly wide hips as if of a woman, ah! And don't forget that nicely shaped backside and legs... The vampire wondered how the mortal would look if he was underneath him writhing in pleasure as Sasuke pounded him roughly to the bed.

Naruto glanced at his vampire companion and noticed that the Uchiha was smirking and his eyes changed into of that bloodied hue. He wonder what Sasuke was thinking.

_(Sorry for making Sasuke a pervert...)_

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

They stood by the veranda, sapphire eyes stared down at the village beneath them, houses lighted with dim glows of candle lights. Naruto knew it was high noon but was confused why it was so dark, the sky was black no star no moon shared their lights. It was as if it was night.

"Sasuke-teme? Hentai-san, why is it so dark? Where are we?" the blonde mortal asked leaning dangerously closer to the railings, the vampire beside him leaned closer to him wrapping his darkly clothed arms around the blonde. Naruto frowned trying to pry away from the vampire's hold but wasn't able to, so he decided to just give up. "Hentai."

Sasuke smirked resting his head at the sapphire eyed mortal's shoulder, "We are at my kingdom my little one."

"Uh... where exactly is this castle?"

"In the shadows of the mortal world." Sasuke answered tightening his hold to the blonde mortal, Naruto glanced at the vampire somewhat still perplexed. "The shadow of the mortal world." the vampire repeated.

Yes. This was it. The world hidden in shadows, of darkness. Mortals believed that when one die his or her soul would be suck into either heaven or hell, but the truth was it was only a make believe lie brought by religions. They made humans believed the there was something to expect after death, to look forwrd to or to fear to. They never ever told the real hell that was to be known...

When humans wandered the earth there was nothing but pure earth, soon they learned and as they gained more knowledge they became hungry for everything. Greed gripped their once pure hearts and darkness succumbed their wake. As everything grew in much haste; abacus became computers and walking became a burden as cars turned on their engines, the evil chackra of the world became larger until finally it separated from the human world and made a separate slice of territory.

This place where another set of creatures walked through, this was KRAD where creatures of darkness live.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Uh... Uhhaaahh... Kashi... I'm..." Iruka arched his body as he came, Kakashi trusted a few more times in to his entrance before releasing his loads too. The mismatched eyed vampire stared down in awe at his lover, the hazel eyed mortal was covered with sweat, body flushed, lips bruised and his neck had several bite marks curtesy of the said mismatched eyed.

"Ruka, I love you."

Iruka smiled as his breathing eased, he brought his hands to cup the pale face above him pulling it closer for their lips to touch. "I love you too." the mortal whispered before brushing his lips to the vampire's.

Moments later Iruka was snuggled on his vampire's side with Kakashi's arms around him pulling him closer to that cold body, "Kashi, how's Sasuke's new mate?" Iruka suddenly asked.

"The boy's cute. Eyes like daylight's sky and his hair's as bright as sunrays... he looks like the son of daylight."

"Quite contrary to your master's dark features. I hope I can meet him, to have human bonding!" Irua chuckled burying his face to Kakashis neck making the vampire snickered at the tickling feeling of his lover's lips on his naked flesh.

"I know you're bored when you're here and I'm not with you... but you know that I can't let you go down the village, some humans under the Uchiha's territory are still hating the vampire clan. They can't accept that we rule this place and if ever you go there they might hurt you." for once, Kakashi's voice was serious.

Iruka sighed knowing full well it was hard to accept to be a feeding stock, but he didn't feel that way with Kakashi because he let the silver haired vampire feed on him willingly. "This place is quite..."

"Scary? Terrifying? Yes, I know..." Kakashi cut in, he knew of course that this place that didn't experience the sun even just once, was a terrifying place. "My dolphin, are you... are you scared at me too?"

The hazel eyed mortal bolted up and stared down at the vampire lying of the bed, "Don't be stupid Kashi!" he whispered leaning down to kiss the man's lips. "If I'm scared with you do you think that I'll let you make love to me. Bakero... I love you, you know that ne?" he continued when he pulled away.

"Sorry Ruka... it's just sometimes I feel that I don't deserve you. You, the most beautiful creature I ever see loving someone like me... a vampire, a reject-"

"Urasai! Baka no Kakashi!" Iruka shouted leaning once again to crush his slightly swollen red lips to Kakashi's pale ones. The vampire smiled and grabbed the mortal changing their position so he was on top pinning Iruka, they broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

The mortal sighed, "Baka."

The vampired grinned, "Ai shiteru."

"Hentai."

"Jo taime."

"Teme."

"Sarangheyo."

Again Iruka sighed but this time with an embarrass smile on his lips. "I love you too."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Sorry for the late update but I was busy with 'The Adverse Effect' since it's nearing the end, after that I can focus to this ficcie... Please be patient and READ AND REVIEW MINNA!!


	3. jejejejeje

Kailleh: Sorry for not updating my stories

_**Kailleh: Sorry for not updating my stories!! Gomen nasai-minna!! I'll update next week so be patient and I'll tell you why I couldn"t update… till then, JA NE!!**_

_**HAPPY 3**__**RD**__** B-DAY TO KAILLEH!! **_

_**To be forgotten is the most painful thing… to be forgotten who promised, Zutto… I'm writing don't worry!!**_


	4. announcement

To my dearest readers... I know I haven't been updating for months now but it is because my laptop died and I don't have any money to pay for it... the last three chapter of Adverse Effect are there and also the 3rd chapter of Boku no Kyuketsuki... please understand that I don't want this to happen too...

Yours Truly

**Kailleh**


End file.
